


Reminder

by MakikoIgami



Series: Tangled [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Creepy Ardyn, Grief/Mourning, High School, M/M, Promptis throughout, School Plays, please read the companion piece for a happy ending, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Alternative Title:10 occasions Noctis hummed the Healing Incantation from Rapunzel, wishing for something backBecause damn, the boy lost so much! Companion piece toCalling.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't think you'd seen the last of my Tangled series, did you? ;D
> 
> Well, I've covered Prompto's side of the story, but I thought it would be nice to see Noctis' side as well? This was a whole lot easier to write, maybe because it's also a hell lot shorter.

* * *

_Flower, gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
  
_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine…_  
  
_What once was mine_

* * *

### 1.

It sure was a catchy song, Noctis thought as Prompto grinned at him across the basketball field because he had caught him humming that Healing Incantation from that Disney movie _again_. It must have been, like, the twentieth time that week and it got worse and worse the closer the date of that theater piece came.

_He_ wasn't playing Rapunzel, Prompto was. So, it was Prompto's line to sing that song.

But with his father's declining health and the feeling that _something bad_ was going to happen soon, Noctis found a little solace in the lines of the song.

Plus, the melody got easily stuck in his head to the point where it was almost annoying. Prompto teasing him for it only added insult to his misery and Noctis could only hope that Gladio wouldn't hear about this, because _then_ he would never hear the end of it.

On the other hand, it was nice to know that Noctis wasn't the only one who kept glancing over to his best friend.That he wasn't the only whose thoughts were preoccupied with his best friend's smile, his freckles and the blue eyes that crinkled up when he laughed.

Yes, Noctis Lucis Caelum was finally able to admit to himself that he had a crush on his best friend. After many sleepless nights wondering over the same thing, Noctis had finally realized that he really had a crush after the two of them started rehearsing for that theater piece for the cultural festival. There, on the stage, he's had the time to look at Prompto, really _look_ at him. He even had time to count his freckles - even if he got interrupted after 30 all the time. Mostly because he suddenly had to say some lines. Ugh.

What he hadn't counted on though was how much fun acting was. Or maybe it was because of the company, but Noctis had been enjoying himself immensely during rehearsals. If only he wasn't so convinced that his acting was actually shit, he might have considered a movie career.

However, the play was to be held in just two days and Noctis looked forward to the end of the tiring rehearsals nevertheless. He wanted to spend more time with Prompto and finally do something about that crush of his when they weren't watched by other people. Maybe his gut feeling wasn't so wrong when it told him that Prompto also felt _something_ more than just friendship for him.

The day of the festival came and Noctis gave everything he could on stage. Somehow, after they had gotten over the initial stage fright, it was a lot more fun to perform in front of a large crowd. The audience was laughing at the right lines and Prompto and Noctis delivered them with newfound enthusiasm. Noctis was really enjoying himself and he couldn't help but smile at Prompto during the scene where the lights were sent off from the castle, watching the blond enjoy himself just as much as Noctis was.

However, when Prompto turned to look at him, there was something off.

Their moment was just like in the script, just like they had practiced it, but something was _different_ and Noctis was unable to put his finger on what it was. For the rest of the play he tried to figure out what it really was, until Eugene's death scene.

Noctis was pretty proud himself for not messing up the cut of Rapunzel's hair this time and he almost cheered loudly for delivering that scene perfectly, but then he heard Prompto cry - really cry! - just afterwards.

What? What was going on? They were supposed to be acting!

Noctis didn't dare to move. He knew his clue, he had perfect focus on a strand with fairy lights and would know when he was supposed to move again. But here Prompto was, sobbing his heart out as Rapunzel, singing with all his heart to ask to heal Eugene. He felt warmth on his stomach and slowly blinked his eyes open, just to catch Prompto's sobbing face.

He couldn't see much else because Prompto pressed his lips to Noctis' and kissed him with the passion of someone who was just given back the love they had thought lost.

Wait.

They hadn't practiced that.

But Prompto was kissing Noctis as if his life depended on it and Noctis was too surprised to really process if this was acting or the real thing.

Then he decided that he didn't care as he raised his hand into the hair of the short brunette wig and pulled Prompto in to deepen the kiss, completely forgetting that they were still on stage, that they were still watched by quite a few people. And all of them knew who he was, knew who they were.

Noctis didn't care. He had always been good at ignoring being watched, so he just gave in and kissed Prompto how his gut feelings told him to. He licked over the seam of Prompto's lips in a clumsy attempt to deepen the kiss, tasting his lipstick and then, a second later, feeling his tongue return the sentiment. Noctis tightened his hold and poured his heart into the kiss until Prompto broke away, staring down at him in disbelief.

"Noct..." Prompto started, but startled backwards as he heard clapping _behind_ him, which caused him to fall onto his ass. Noctis looked up and saw the girl assigned as director of the play clapping behind him. He turned to look the other way, just to realize that the curtain had fallen.

"Wonderful show, you two!" The director beamed at them. "You moved the audience to tears! You moved _me_ to tears! Prompto, why didn't you show how much you were into it before?"

"I, uh..."

"And Prince Noctis, that was the most convincing performance I've ever seen from you. I thought your feelings for Rapunzel real! Great work!" the director praised Noctis as he looked to the side, making him blush despite himself. Or maybe that was still the kiss between them. Or the shame of being almost caught doing _more_ than just kissing.

"Thanks," Noctis mumbled, even as he glanced back over at Prompto.

Prompto looked right back at him and they both _knew_ that the moment they were alone, they would have to talk about this. Needless to say that Noctis was both scared and thrilled.

"Guys, get ready again, you're up for the last scene," the director hissed as the stage crew finished changing the set, Rapunzel's parents ready to go and meet their daughter again.

"Ah, yes!" Prompto gasped and jumped to his feet, Noctis following suit, before he straightened his clothes and dusted off his costume, lingering just a moment longer to make up his mind what to do with this trainwreck his thoughts had become.

"Prom, wait," he said finally as he caught the blond's hand. "I... That kiss. I... I meant that," he said softly, the blush still high on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes darted here and there and maybe this was the worst moment to ask someone out, but Noctis had never been that great with his timing. And better now than later, when his nerves got the better of thim.

"Let's... talk about it... later?" he offered, hoping against all odds that they would do less talking and would continue on more from where they were interrupted.

Prompto was grinning from ear to ear, infectious, and Noctis found himself smiling in return.

They finished the play without problems, Prompto kissed him again - that small, quick peck they _had_ practiced - and then they undressed next to each other. Luckily it was just the two of them, so they just straight jumped into talking and, well, confessing.

As if they had needed to do that after that kiss earlier. 

There were more kisses, solely because Noctis wanted to make sure that the first one hadn't been a fluke, but they emerged from the dressing room as more than just friends.

Their first official date was at the school festival and they shared some meat skewers.

It was about the best day in Noctis' life.

### 2.

Marrying Luna wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him, Noctis thought on his drive back to his apartment. At least he and Luna had been friends and got along well, despite their four year age difference. She had always been there to to guide him, taught him about the Astrals and their duties as the next Oracle and the next King of Lucis. He hardly ever forgot the day that Nifelheim had annexed Tenebrae and they had to leave Luna and her brother behind on their own flight from the beautiful country.

It wasn't what Noctis wanted, nor what he had planned for his life.

But he was the prince and he knew that he didn't live his own life alone. He lived for the people just as much and these few years as a relatively normal highschool boy were probably the last moments of real freedom that he would ever have.

He was just sad to see that they were over so soon.

On a whim, he hummed a song he had thought unimportant, but as he remembered the lyrics one after the other, he felt his heart go out to it.

He wanted his life back. Even if he didn't know if he had ever been in control of it.

### 3.

Sure, there had been times when he had been injured before. He had been in a coma after that Marilith attack no less.

To think that a few monsters were able to single him out and attack him until he was on the verge of dying and couldn't move much anymore, Noctis was sure that Gladio would kick his ass into oblivion.

Luckily he had also been occupied with that bunch of Stoneshears and couldn't quite come to rescue him, the great shield that he was. So, Noctis fought the monsters off just like the others, collapsing onto the ground when he just couldn't help it anymore.

Suddenly there was Prompto cradling his head on his lap and Noctis felt warmth flooding through him even before he could feel the tickle-glow from the Phoenix Down. Then the blond started singing and he heard that useless Shield of his snorting a laugh. Somehow, that only spurred Prompto on to sing louder.

"Dude..." Noctis groaned as the life returned to him. "You're a nerd, you know that?" He turned his head and smiled up at the blond.

"I know," Prompto grinned, making Noctis' heart leap into his chest. He realized that he had been so focused on that arranged wedding to Luna that he had forgotten that his _boyfriend_ was right there at his side. A smile spread over his face.

"I have a few potions for you to get you back on track as well, my prince."

Noctis blushed and turned his head away, just to glance up at Prompto through his bangs, feeling the butterflies go havoc in his stomach. What wouldn't he give for a few moments of privacy later instead of four big guys camping together in one tent. "I told you not to call me that..."

"It would be king, after all," Ignis chimed in, making Prompto jerk up in surprise and Noctis' pillow shake.

"Uh... yeah. My king, then," the blond corrected himself, but it only made Noctis blush harder, because he was imagining _that_ in the context of a nice room in privacy, just him and Prompto, Gladio and Ignis doing whatever the hell they wanted. He'd imagined quite a few nice ways in which Prompto could call him his king, before he sat up forcibly because these were making the blood rush down into his pants.

"Just 'Noct' is fine," he murmured as he helped himself to the potions that he had been given, hoping that they also worked on making his blood flow back into his whole body.

"Come on, you lovebirds. Let's go and set up the tent, you don't want to be too far away from the haven when the real bad guys are coming in," Gladio said with an eyeroll before he leaned down and helped Noctis to his feet, much gentler than his words might let on.

"I thought this was pretty bad," Prompto piped up as he jumped to his own feet, stretching his legs and his back as he did, making Noctis admire his flexibility.

"Wait till you see a real life Ariadne, kid," Gladio laughed as he threw an arm around the blond's shoulders, making Prompto groan under the weight of it as he doubled over. Poor Prompto, Gladio could weigh a ton or two if he wanted to.

Gladio was hit by the attack of another Stoneshears from the behind. Given how he was pretty much in need of a potion himself, that attack took him down, just for Noctis to take down the Stoneshears afterwards with an angry growl. Really, what a pest.

"Here," Noctis said and tossed Prompto something that the blond caught wide-eyed.

It turned out to be another Pheonix Down and with a grin, Prompto lifted Gladio's head onto his lap and pressed the feather to his chest as he sang, the prince joining in with a hum.

Well, if Noctis was not allowed to have some alone time with his boyfriend, they might at least have some fun on the expense of the Shield that had just almost gotten him killed.

### 4.

The news that Insomnia had been attacked by Nifelheim _just_ as they had been signing the peace treaty hit Noctis like a punch in the gut.

One moment, they had been fighting monsters for the hunters that roamed the lands of Eos to get money to pay for everything because apparently, Insomnian currency was worth shit outside of the walls. They had just so managed to secure a room at Galdin Quay for all four of them before they were supposed to take the ferry out to Altissia, or so that Dino guy had said, when Ignis came in for breakfast, looking like he hadn't slept a wink.

Noctis himself had been plagued by nightmares in his lonely bed that he had been given because hell, he was the prince and deserved it. Prompto had suddenly decided to respect his personal boundaries by preferring to sleep somewhere else and Gladio was hogging the blanket of the second bed anyway.

All of this was suddenly not important anymore though, not if the newspapers Ignis brought in were right.

Insomnia was destroyed. His father presumably dead, but that was the newspapers said about him and Luna as well.

So, he had to go himself and see what was going on. If it meant taking on the Empire single-handedly, he would do it.

After he had urged Ignis to go back and take a look, they realized that the roads had been blocked by the Empire, that no one was getting into the city without being controlled. What seemed like a good idea when it was his hometown, it was a pain in the ass now, so they needed to find an alternative way in, because the Niffs would certainly capture them and see to it that the news about him were right as well.

They climbed the mountain, just to see a world in ruins. The radio broadcast that Prompto was playing from his phone confirmed once more what all of the other news had said.

Insomnia had fallen, and its king with it.

Noctis' last hope was killed when Cor Leonis caught up with them and told them that it was his duty to find his forefathers' weapons now. He confirmed that Regis Lucis Caelum had fallen during the attack, but that he had seen to it that Luna was safe. He was to meet her at Altissia still, but they also had a war to fight and a duty to fulfill and for that, Noctis would need all the help that he could get.

As they drove to the first king's gave, he couldn't help but aggressively hum the tune of the song in his head.

### 5.

They had found her. 

_Her._

Marilith. Sporting the scar of his father's attack on her forehead.

Noctis ignored Ignis's shouts to regroup. He trusted his friends to take care of the Nifelheim troops. He hadn't thought he'd see her again, not after twelve long years, but now was his chance.

With all the pain and frustration and sadness and anger channeled in his swords, Noctis attacked the monster, giving his all up to the point of exhaustion. It was a hard fight, probably more reckless than it should have been, but in the end, Noctis killed the daemon watching her fall to the ground, he tainted blood seeping into the soil, turning it black just before her corpse disappeared.

Silence.

Just the sounds of the ocean underneath.

Noctis thought he would feel good, better now that he had gotten rid of his old enemy, but he felt nothing but numb. He felt so empty, because he had lost so much and he was overwhelmed by the urge to mourn, to cry out the pain that he had been unable to kill with the daemon.

He sank to his knees as the adrenaline dissolved in his system, leaving him weak and vulnerable and he trusted his friends to look out for him as he cried his soul out.

He had lost his freedom, his father, his home and now that he had at least _some_ revenge all that he had left to do was to meet up with Luna and follow his destiny.

It was all so unfair.

He just wanted to go home, watch movies and play video games and sleep until he was ready to be an adult.

He wanted his happier days back.

### 6.

Altissia was nice and except for the road tolls that prohibited you from entering the city and the Niffs roaming everywhere it felt like the war wasn't happening, like Insomnia wasn't destroyed. Noctis was however constantly reminded that his father was dead as he was recognized as the King of Lucis by the first secretary and thus everyone else in her command.

He now had to fulfill royal duties, acting as a representative of his people and exert power. Noctis wasn't really used to being in command, used to being bossed around while everyone expected him to be in command, but he thought he had done well negotiating reinforcements with the first secretary.

Then there was Luna and her speech moved him to tears, her devotion to him, to the people of Eos, everything. She was a rolemodel for him and he hoped that one day he could be as conscientious as she was. Summoning Leviathan was a risk, a big one and Noctis was glad that they had managed to evacuate most of the city without the occupants noticing. There was water everywhere and without Prompto's help he wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near the goddess.

But the price was high. Too high for his liking.

He didn't quite remember if it had really happened or if he had dreamt it up, but he remembered Ardyn stabbing Luna, remembered how that had enraged him and somehow he had been able to use the Armiger, hitting Leviathan with his summoned swords as he zoomed around until the goddess accepted him. He remembered being at the end of his powers, remembered Luna leaning over him, remembered Ardyn and then he remembered not much more, just blue Sylleblossoms, young Luna passing him the Ring of Lucii and then, nothing.

He woke up to the sun shining, in Altissia still. Slowly he sat up and held his head, feeling dizzy from what seemed to have been a long sleep. Then he caught some movement and a moment later, Ignis stood up from one of those lush chairs, looking immaculate except for the sunglasses in his face.

"Ignis?"

"Oh, you're awake. I'll go and inform the others," Ignis said and smiled as Noctis caught sight of his eyes. "Though... it might take me a while."

And that was it. Noctis learned that everything was true. Luna was dead, Ignis was blind and he had the ring of the Lucii now, who expected him to fulfill a prophecy that he didn't want to care about.

Noctis was too busy staring at the ring in his hands as he hummed Rapunzel's incantation to notice the door opening and closing again.

### 7.

It was his fault.

Everything was his fault.

He should have been able to see through Ardyn's masquerade, should have been able to see right from the start that this wasn't Prompto with whom he was dealing, that this was Ardyn and that Ardyn wasn't like himself either. 

But Noctis had been depressed and angry at himself, the world and Gladio in particular.

He was sure that his Shield meant well, but after that episode for the Katana of the Warrior he couldn't help but feel agitated. After all, he was looking out for Ignis as much as everyone else, but he didn't want to accept that it was a permanent condition. Even if it was, he would deal with it when he could. But now he had much bigger problems.

One of those was the fact that they had to stop this train and turn it around because Prompto was somewhere out there and he had to go and _find_ him and _apologize_.

It was all his fault after all.

As the days became shorter, the hours of sunlight started to disappear, Noctis couldn't help but think how fitting it was for his mood. All the sunshine and good things he knew and had worked so hard for had disappeared from his life and he could only _hope_ that Prompto didn't lie dead somewhere near the tracks to Tenebrae.

But there were hordes of daemons attacking and their only hope was to keep moving until they reached Tenebrae to keep the other passengers safe. As Noctis slay monster after monster, he let his anger and frustrations pour into his movements. And, since no one was around to stop him, he just sang to himself.

Somehow it was nicer fighting monsters with a tune on your lips. Maybe that was why video games had such awesome soundtracks.

### 8.

Tenebrae, despite being a city in ruins thanks to the Nifelheim occupation and the longer nights, had managed to uphold an air of high class that Noctis didn't even know from Insomnia. Where Insomnia was a big city like out of sci-fi movies that Prompto liked so much, Tenebrae was more like out of a fantasy movie. Prompto had once confessed - under the influence of not too little alcohol - that after seeing pictures of the castle, he half expected Luna to have pointed ears to which the both of them had laughed merrily.

He missed them.

Both of them.

But he had been able to say his goodbyes to Luna, even though it was only in a dream, whereas he had so many more things that he needed to tell Prompto.

The talk to Luna's retainer was long and emotional and he really didn't know what to think that she told him again what he already knew. Well, except for the fact that Ravus had his father's glaive and intended to return it to him. As if that was what he needed, another sword.

They met Ardyn again once they passed the body of the Glacian, defeated the monsters there and all Noctis wanted to do was to kill him for pushing his best friend off a moving train. He got his chance, however, if only after meeting the Glacian herself, who had been Gentiana all this time.

Briefly, he wished that Luna was there for him to guide him, to help him through these hard times, but the vision of his childhood friend was gone as fast as the icy wind.

The joy of shattering a frozen Ardyn in a thousand pieces was short lived because just a few moments later, the chancellor appeared again, just to taunt Noctis and tell him that Prompto was alive, and in Gralea.

So Aranea had been right.

There was still hope.

### 9.

Whoever designed Zegnautus Keep was a very creepy person. However, as far as Noctis had gotten in all of this, he was pretty sure that this was also Ardyn's doing. A few times during his journey, Noctis had felt something like pity for the man who had killed his father, because all of Nifelheim had been played by this one immortal for... what? Personal gain? Revenge?

Noctis didn't quite know yet, but he was sure that he would figure out along the way. He was sure that Ardyn would lead him on for that as well.

Now, if only he would stop putting illusions in front of him and finally give him the real thing, that would be great, Noctis thought. But Ardyn kept it up, unnerving him every time another image of Prompto turned into a very scary Axeman.

He had killed so many and the magic he had to use for that was taking its toll on him. Ravus had been there as well, with his father's sword, but the sight of him, being eaten halfway by the Starscrouge before his end had been unsettling. So, to calm his nerves, Noctis started humming. Maybe that would help him with Ardyn's taunts, too.

However, the disembodied voice started laughing loudly instead.

_"Two birds of a feather, huh? The prince trying to save his princess, locked up in a tower, hidden from prying eyes... Hurry up, the princess is lonely."_

"What the hell..."

If only Ignis and Gladio were by his side, but they had gotten separated. So, on top of his worry for Prompto and his well-being he was also worried about his other two friends, although he knew that they were more than capable to handle their own.

_"Mother knows best, take it from your mumsy, on your own, you won't survive..."_

"Shut up!" Noctis growled, just to sing a little louder as he rounded the next corner.

_"You're so close! Your heart's desire is just around the corner!"_

And truly, after he had met up with Ignis and Gladio, he soon found the room where Prompto was held.

He looked horrible, but he was alive.

After he had stormed into the room, Noctis pulled frantically on the blond's restraints and tried to get them loose with sheer force, Gladio and Ignis right behind him. He could see Ignis walking over to the control panel hidden by a display of bloody and dirty knives, clubs, everything and then, suddenly, Prompto came free and fell to the ground.

Noctis came down with him, unsure what to say. He wanted to say so much, but given where they were, he had no idea where to start or _how_ to say it.

Before he _could_ say something though, Prompto beat him to it.

"Tell me... were you worried about me?" he asked although his voice sounded raw and dry and somebody should give him some water!

"Of course I was... What kind of question is that?" Noctis replied, confused by the question, because yes, he had been worried from the moment he realized what kind of a big mistake he had made by pushing Prompto off the train. However, the doubt that this was one of Ardyn's schemes probably let him sound more suspicious than he wanted to be.

Prompto breathed a dry laugh and said, "Of course... that's why you came, like I believed you would," he said, doing his best to smile and it broke Noctis' heart. With all the bruises and cuts in his face it must hurt so badly, he just wanted to hug Prompto, pick him up and carry him to the nearest bed and let him sleep into the next life. Of course, Noctis would join him since sleeping was just his thing and it was definitely one of his favorite things to do together with his boyfriend.

"Prompto..."

"That's why I told myself I couldn't die! Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake... That I'm the real me," Prompto said and damn it, if Ardyn was doing all this, Noctis was going to punch him into the next life and beyond.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, the words feeling hollow and shallow and _not enough_. He wanted to do so much more, but there were so many other things that _needed_ to be done first.

"Don't be," Prompto said quickly, managing another smile that looked like it was tearing him apart. "Everything is alright now."

It wasn't, but Noctis wanted to believe Prompto so badly that he said nothing.

### 10.

So, what if Prompto was a clone? A person wasn't defined by where they came from, they were the sum of their experiences and how they reacted to it. 

For Noctis, Prompto was still his best friend, his boyfriend and the first person that he wanted to protect among many others. To see him in so much doubt about his own position in Noctis' life had the prince in deep worry and he had to do something about that.

So he sought him out at one of their rest points, in private, as Ignis and Gladio were looking for supplies. 

He apologized for falling into Ardyn's trap. For hurting him, because it was still eating him up alive.

Prompto teased him for it, but his words and his tone didn't sound convincing in any way. Noctis didn't even call bullshit on him. He deserved it anyway. They had both fallen into Ardyn's traps so easily, because that was just the kind of asshole the chancellor was, manipulating and cruel.

"Once this is all over, I say we break down the borders... come together as one nation," Noctis said then, emphasizing his earlier words to Prompto by expanding them to everyone. "I mean, what does it matter where you're from anyway?"

He could feel Prompto staring at him over his shoulder in surprise, then pushed himself to his feet to get a vantage point. Noctis was nervous, but he did his best to act his part, because he meant it. All these wars, this fighting, was so useless. Everyone he had talked to just wanted the same thing: Live their lives in peace, find their personal gain and have no worries.

"Y'know, I never thought I'd say this, but you sounded like a real king for a second," Prompto said then, making Noctis' heart flutter at the praise. Hearing Prompto say that somehow meant more than when Ignis said these things.

"Better late than never," Noctis shot back to mask his giddiness. "I'm gonna make this world a better place. You with me?" he asked after a deep breath, turning to look at Prompto. He needed his boyfriend by his side, he needed Ignis and Gladio and everyone, too. But most of all he needed someone who understood him, who shared his pain and who was with him no matter what.

"Ever at your side," Prompto replied, his violet blue eyes flickering left and right and that was that. The answer that Noctis had been looking for and a source for his own confidence.

Now they only needed to get to the crystal, Noctis needed to access its power and defeat the darkness and bring the light back to Eos. Easy as cake.

Just that this wasn't what happened.

First they had to defeat a daemonified version of Ravus, that literally and clearly asked them to kill him, but damn, defeating him was hard! Ravus was a good fighter, always focused on his own training, on being better than the men serving under him and while Noctis respected him, he also needed to overcome and defeat him.

Just when they did, more daemons came flooding it. There were so many, it was overwhelming. Ignis told him to go ahead and even though Noctis didn't want to leave his friends alone, he saw absolutely nothing that he could say to stay there. So he took off with a heavy heart, only hoping that he could really save his friends and everyone before the daemons could get out of hand.

Noctis had seen the crystal before, it had a very nice color, even though its aura was intimidating enough to make him avert his eyes. But he thought of Ignis, Gladio and Prompto, fighting for his sake and realized that he couldn't run away. So he raised his hand, expecting the same kind of feeling as when he harvested elemental magic, just to feel a completely different pull.

Suddenly, Ardyn was there and told him that he wasn't just immortal, no, he was also one of his ancestors and as the crystal continued to pull Noctis in, he learned half of his story.

Then there was nothing, just before a large hand grabbed him and Bahamut spoke to him. From the god he learned of Ardyn's fate and his own destiny, the sacrifice that he must make to save the world.

He wasn't given a choice. He was only given _time_ to come to terms with his destiny.

It sucked.

Noctis hated it, hated how powerful he had to become just to be absolutely powerless about his own fate in the end. So, he reminisced, lived through his memories with his friends, thought back to how he and Prompto had become friends, how he wanted to do so many things differently in his life, live to the fullest and have no regrets when he had to walk up the steps and face his destiny.

In this realm, he soon found that he could also dream up new things, so he dreamt up his own fairy tale life with Luna, with Prompto and found that given the choice, he would stick with his best friend rather than his childhood friend. As much as he loved Luna, she was always more like a big sister to him. Sure, he's had his crush on her for the longest time, but with Prompto, it was just that, they clicked. And behind all of the blond's act to be cool enough to justify his place in Noctis' group of friends was the one person that Noctis wanted to protect the most.

So if he had to save the world for somebody, it was Prompto.

He would give his life for Prompto.

That was it.

He had found his resolution.

"The time is up," Bahamut's voice sounded through the void.

Noctis woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I could have added the last scene. But it's sad enough in the original and Ardyn and Noctis already had their face-off with Tangled songs, so I'm sure you can imagine the rest.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Yes, it is my plan that ya'll have the song stuck in your heads!~~


End file.
